Choices - Love
by Chris McFeely
Summary: Continuing from "Choices - Courage," Sora now has to find a way to deal with what Tai has told her... before it's too late.
1. Part One

Screw the disclaimer, lets get to the story! This continues on from "Choices - Courage, Part Three."

- - -

CHOICES  
--------------  
LOVE - Part One  
--------------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
Sora's mind was flooded with light as her eyes opened, and she squinted immediately. As her eyes adjusted,  
she realised she was lying on her back. Slowly, she sat up, expecting to see Tai sitting there, but was instead  
greeted by the visage of Mimi Tachikawa.  
Oh, you're awake! Mimi squeaked. Sora scrunched up her face, and tried to collect her thoughts. She  
looked around, and realised she was at home, sitting on the couch, to be precise. She rubbed the side of her  
head, trying to organise her addled mind.  
Wh...what happened? she asked.  
I don't know! Mimi proclaimed. Tai called me, and told me to come over here right away, so I did, and  
as soon as I got here, he practically ran out the door!  
Sora groaned. Oh, no...  
What's wrong? Mimi inquired.  
Tai and I... we went to a movie earlier tonight, Sora explained.  
Mimi squealed. Like, on a date?  
Sora said. Or at least, I didn't think it was a date, anyway.  
What did he do? Mimi asked, leaning in close to her friend.  
He... tried to kiss me.  
Mimi leapt up out of her seat. Kiss you?!  
When I asked him what he was doing... he... he... I don't know what it was, it was like back in the  
DigiWorld, when we had our Crests... he just started to glow... and then the glow faded... and he..  
  
He told me he loved me.  
Oh my GOD! Mimi shrieked. She grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pulled her up off the couch into a  
standing position. Do you have any idea how _perfect_ you two are together? Sora opened her mouth to say  
something, but Mimi was in full swing now. Ohh, I just _knew_ you two would get it together eventually!  
And now Joe and I have a couple to double-date with! And he said he _loved_ you!  
  
You're going to _have_ to come clothes shopping with me now, you know!  
  
He said he_ loved_ you!  
  
Mimi half-grunted, Sora's yell having derailed her train of thought. What's wrong?  
I... didn't say it back.  
  
I... I couldn't! Sora tried to explain it. I mean... I always _liked _him, but I never though about him like  
that! And... when he said it, it... was just too much. I think I must have fainted. Tai must have carried me  
here.  
Where's your mom? Mimi asked.  
Sora looked around the room, on impulse, even though it was obvious her mother wasn't there. I guess  
she went out.  
Where do you think Tai's gone?  
I don't know... how long ago did he leave?  
Two hours, maybe?  
Sora immediately spun around, and snatched up the phone that sat on the Takenouchis' coffee table. She  
quickly dialled the Kamiya apartment. The voice of Kari was heard on the other end of the line.  
Kamiya residence.  
Kari? It's Sora.  
Kari squealed with excitement. How'd everything go? Is Tai there now?  
You... mean he's not there? Sora asked, the concern building in her voice.  
Kari started. What happened?  
Sora groaned. If she had to answer any more questions tonight, she felt that her head might explode. He...  
told me loved me.  
There was a muffled half-gasp, half-shriek on the other end of the line. Kari placed her hand over the  
receiver.  
Sora could hear her yell, however muffled it was. Matt was there? Pick up the phone! You're  
gonna wanna hear this...  
There was a click. If someone yells Wazzzuuuuup!', I'm hanging up... Matt said.  
Matt, it's me, Sora told him.  
Sora? How'd the date go?  
It wasn't a date, Sora told him.  
Kari asked.  
I thought we were just going as friends...  
Oh, _crap_, Matt moaned. What... happened?  
If one more person asks me that, I'm going to go crazy... Sora said. He said he loved me.  
There was a noise on Matt's end of the line, as he slapped his forehead. Where is he now?  
I don't know.  
  
- - -  
  
Sora and Mimi met up with Matt, Takeru and Kari outside the apartment building the Kamiyas lived in.  
We have to find him before he does something stupid, Matt said.  
What do you think he's going to do? Sora asked.  
Matt coughed, and ran a hand through his hair. He... well, he said that he... wasn't sure if he could go on  
living if you didn't feel the same way.  
Mimi stifled a gasp by clapping her hands to her mouth. Sora shut her eyes and put her face in her hands.  
Matt attempted to comfort her, but it had never been something he could do very well.  
It'll be okay, Sora, Takeru told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. We'll find him.  
Yeah, you'll see, Kari offered her condolences. Her voice sounded optimistic enough, but deep in her  
heart, Kari was afraid. Once her brother set his mind to something, he would see it through. That had been  
the way it was in the DigiWorld, and that had been the way he had dealt with life thereafter - with the  
exception of dealing with his feelings for Sora. And now that he had done that, Kari was afraid of what he  
might do next.  
  
- - -  
  
Tai stared out into the fog. Rows of lights surrounded him - four huge, unending strips of luminosity  
converging inward, towards him... or perhaps flowing outward, away him, if you chose to look at it that  
way. Tai chose the latter. The light has left his life. And there was no reason for that life to continue.

- - -

Continued in "Love, Part Two."

- - -

Now, remember kids, the surgeon general has proved that if you write a review, you'll have a long and happy life. ^_^

- - -


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon.

- - -

Ooh, I enjoyed writing this part! Sora's my favourite DigiDestined - I'm just absolutely obsessed with her, as readers of "What's WRONG With You People?" will be able to attest - and almost all of this part is focused on her.

- - -

CHOICES  
--------------  
LOVE - Part Two  
--------------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
Sora yelled into the night. She and Mimi were searching Odaiba's central park. No response came.  
  
What are you going to say to him when we find him? Mimi asked.  
If _we find him, you mean_, Sora thought. I don't know, she answered, truthfully.  
I know I'm probably not the best person to listen to when it comes to this kinda thing, Mimi said,  
looking behind a tree, but I think you should just follow your heart. The words'll come.  
Sora smiled a sad smile. Thanks, Mimi, she said, with genuine sincerity. That's good advice.  
I read it on a greeting card this one time...  
  
- - -  
  
Dawn was breaking as Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Kari and Matt met up again at the Takenouchi flower shop.  
Any luck? Takeru panted. He had been running all over town.  
Matt shook his head solemnly.  
Kari said.  
Sora could reply with nothing more than a choked sob, which eventually gave way to floods of tears. She  
collapsed into Mimi's arms, resting her head on her shoulder, letting it all out.  
Matt started, but Mimi hissed at him to keep quiet.  
You guys better go home, Mimi said. We've all been up all night.  
Kari was about to protest, but a glare from Mimi silenced her. Fine. I need to tell my parents,  
anyway... they'll be worried sick about both of us by now...  
Matt agreed. C'mon, TK, we can phone around and see if anyone knows where he could be.  
Takeru made a face at being called by his childhood nickname, but followed Matt off down the street.  
Carefully, Mimi helped the crying Sora back inside the flower shop, upstairs to the living space. Sora's  
mother was home.  
What's wrong? she exclaimed.  
Long story, Mimi said.  
Oh... mom... Sora said, dropping down on to the couch beside her. Tai and I... we went to the movies..  
and he... he...  
He what? Sora's mother asked, concern evident in her voice. What did he do to you?  
He didn't do anything, Sora said, sniffing, and trying to wipe away the tears, only to have them be  
replaced my more. But he told me he... loved me.  
Sora's mother clasped a hand to her mouth. Wh... where is he now?  
We don't know, Mimi stepped in.  
We've been looking for him all night, Sora sniffed. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid...  
Like what?  
Kill himself.  
There was a long silence, and Sora simply cried in her mother's arms, releasing the emotion she had tried to  
contain.  
How... do you feel about him? her mother eventually had to ask.  
I... I just don't know, Sora said, between the sobs.  
There were no more words spoken. Sora just continued to cry, until she finally succumbed to the hold of  
sleep.  
  
- - -  
  
The sleep was short lived. Sora's dreams were haunted by inhuman images - warped versions of Tai and  
herself, replaying the scene in front of the movie theatre over and over again. Only, in her mind, it was not  
Tai who began to glow, as he said the fatal words... but herself. The entire scene exploded into white, and  
Sora awoke with a start.  
she cried out. No-one rushed to aid her. She was alone. She sighed, and sat up from where she had  
fallen asleep on the couch. She studied her reflection in the glass coffee table - her face was still red from  
crying, and her hair was tousled and matted in places from how she had slept on it. Sora didn't wear make  
up, so there wasn't any running, at least. She looked at the person staring back at her from the transparent  
surface. At that moment, she didn't even know herself.  
In silence, she stood up, and walked into her bedroom. Gently, she opened her closet door, and dropped to  
her knees to rummage through the years worth of accumulated junk at the bottom and back of the sizeable  
alcove. She tossed items out over her shoulder - a pink teddy bear, a set of soccer boots that were too small  
now - until she found what she had been looking for. An old, leather-bound photo album. Sitting  
cross-legged on the floor, she began to flip through the pages, studying each photo there. Almost all of them  
were of her and Tai together... at summer camp, at the zoo, at Disneyland, from that time they'd gone to  
America when they were just little kids... how could she have been so blind? Tai had always told her she was  
his best friend... but seriously, what kind of a guy has a girl for a best friend? Certainly not one of those  
atypical macho-jock types that Tai aspired to be. She shut the album, and stared at it's plain black cover for  
an eternity.  
Did she love him?  
No answer was forthcoming.  
She put the book back into the closet, but as she withdrew her arm, she bumped a stack of cardboard boxes  
that were piled up just inside the door. They hit the ground with a dull thump, and Sora moved to pick them  
up... until she saw something, sitting behind where they had stood. Slowly, she took a hold of it and pulled it  
out, blowing the dust off. The blue material was worn now, and it was crumpled in spots, but Sora still knew  
what it was.  
Her lucky hat.  
A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she held the old piece of headgear - the same hat she had worn  
throughout her adventures in the DigiWorld. She shoved her fist up inside the half-circle of material,  
popping it back to it's regular, dome-like shape, and studied it. Yes... there was the little dent that wouldn't  
go away from that time Joe had beaten it like a drum... and there was that tiny singe mark from when she  
had been attacked by Bakemon and captured when Myotismon was invading Earth. Little things like that  
wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone other than her. She pulled the hat one. It still fitted like a glove.  
Sora stood up, getting used to the feel of the hat on her head again, and walked back into the living room.  
It was only 7am, the VCR clock told her. She picked up the TV remote control, and flicked it on. A news  
report came up. The word was flashing in the corner.  
...reporting live from the Odaiba Bay Bridge, the reporter stated, where, in the early hours of the  
morning, one young man has placed himself precariously at the bridge's peak. Police and the fire department  
are arrived on the scene as we speak, and I think... yes, yes, our chopper is in position to give us our first  
look at this teen.  
The sound of rotor blades churned out of the TV's speakers, as the on-screen perspective switched to that  
of the news chopper. The camera zoomed down, to show a boy of average height, sitting on the top of one  
of the bridge's arches, his feet dangling over the side. He looked up as he saw the chopper, and mouthed  
two words: Hey mom.  
Sora dropped the remote.   
  
- - -  
  
It wasn't hard. A phone call to Matt, and Sora was on her way. Matt's dad was only to eager to try and  
help, and, working at the TV station, he was able to finagle his way into getting Sora and Matt up there.  
  
Tai stood and turned as the chopper drew closer to the bridge. Matt carefully jumped down, on to the top  
of the arch, about ten feet away from Tai.  
Hey, man, Tai said, solemnly. I did tell ya, didn't I?  
Tai, look, there was no way you could have known... Matt tried to say.  
Ah, save it, Tai said, waving his hand. It wasn't an insult... just a request. It's done now.  
No, Tai, it's not, came Sora's voice, as she hopped down alongside Matt. Tai's body jerked in surprise  
when he saw her. She was wearing her familiar hat.  
You... came? he asked.  
Of course I came, she replied. You can't do this, Tai.  
Why not?  
It... it's not worth it.  
But it is, Tai insisted. Well, I guess that's not true. It's more like... my_ life_'s not worth it, now.  
Tai, please...! Sora pleaded with him.  
There's no point, Sora, Tai went on. You can't know how I feel...  
I... I...  
I love you, Sora, Tai said again. There was silence, as a look of hope spread across Tai's face. Maybe  
she'd say it back this time? Maybe? Maybe?  
Sora struggled with herself.  
Tai's face fell. I've been putting this off, he said. I was hoping maybe you'd come... and you did. But I  
just wanted to see you one more time. Goodbye Sora. I did love you.  
With those final words, Tai took a single step backwards.  
And fell.  


- - -

"Choices" will reach its conclusion in "Love - Part Three"!

- - -

I KNOW that you wanna review after this part! Pleeeeeease?

- - -


	3. Part Three

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the Digimon characters, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
- - -  
  
Sorry to keep you hanging (for all of one day ^_^ ) for this part, but I had to rework it a little towards the middle. Get out yer Kleenex.  
  
- - -  
  
CHOICES  
-------------  
LOVE - Part Three  
-------------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
Tai's limp body smashed into the waters of Odaiba Bay like a sack of cement, doing all but liquefying his internal organs. A huge column of water rose up as he impacted and sank beneath the surface, as the police, fire department, and newly-arrived paramedics scurried into action on the bridge.  
Sora Takenouchi's entire body was numb, as she fell to her knees and looked at the roiling waters below, where Tai had disappeared from view. she whispered. That whisper gave way to a soul-destroying scream of anguish, as Sora shut her eyes and threw back her head, addressing the heavens.   
A pink sparkle of light swirled on Sora's chest as she screamed again - a wordless, meaningless scream of pain and fear - when suddenly, she heard someone shout something down below.  
There he is!  
The pink glow vanished as Sora jerked forward and stared down over the edge of the bridge again. Tai's body had floated back to the surface again, a huge crimson stain blooming outward, dying the waters with death. Her tears came thick and fast, pouring down her face and over the bridge's edge, to fall into the waters below. Matt approached her from behind, tears already in his own eyes. He took her into his arms, and she continued to cry, unable to watch as the paramedics below recovered Tai's body from the frigid water.  
  
- - -  
  
Sora and Matt had ridden in the ambulance to the hospital with Tai. He was still alive, but hanging on by the slimmest of threads, the paramedics had said. Massive internal trauma, nearly every bone in his body broken. His skin was a sickly grey colour.  
They had sat in silence in the waiting room, as the hours blurred into each other. It was noon when the doctors emerged from the room where Tai was, along with Kari and his parents. Their faces were ghostly white, and Sora felt afraid. She leapt up. Is he...?  
He's stable, for now one of the doctors told her. But it doesn't look good. He's in a coma.  
Sora felt a lump rise in her throat. Can we... see him?  
If you want to.  
  
- - -  
  
Matt and Sora tentatively edged into the room, and gasped at what they saw. Tai was lying on one of those generic hospital beds, humming machines surrounding him.   
so still Matt whispered.  
Sora's resolve was broken, as she saw how he had an IV drip, tubes and wires stuck into his body, making him look like some kind of freakish science experiment. Oh, God, Matt, Sora choked out, then her voice dropped to a whisper, like his. They put tubes in his nose. It wasn't right. Tai was brave, strong, courageous, powerful – he shouldn't be like this. Not him. Not Tai. She buried her face in Matt's chest, unable to even look at the person lying in the bed.  
I... don't know if you can hear me, Tai, Matt started, leaning over the side of the bed, cradling Sora comfortingly, but you have to come back to us. We need you. Matt's voice became cracked, as he began to cry again. Why did you do it, you idiot? Why?  
Matt continued to pour his heart out, but Sora didn't take in what he was saying. She could only think of Tai. She didn't know how long Matt talked for, or what about, but when he became silent, she lifted her head. Can I have a moment alone with him? she asked.  
Matt sniffed and unceremoniously wiped his nose with the back of his gloved hand. he replied. I'll just be outside if you need me.  
she said, sitting down in a chair that faced the bed. Her face was already stained with tears again as Matt shut the door behind him.  
Sora took a deep breath, and held Tai's cold hand in hers. I need you, Tai, she said. Come back to me.  
A glint of magenta light flickered in the room, and Sora, startled, searched for its source. She gasped, as she saw a small, flickering icon burning on her chest – a decorative heart symbol the image of the Crest of Love. She raised a hand to her chest. what does this mean? she asked herself.  
She looked at Tai again, and emitted a soft noise as she saw the orange sun symbol was glowing on his chest again. he can hear me Sora realised. The brightness of the two glowing crests increased as Sora squeezed Tai's hand tighter, until, suddenly, just as it had been in her dream, Sora's mind exploded into whiteness. She couldn't see anything the entire world was white, and she was floating in a limbo of nothing. She could feel a presence within her mind, somehow linked to her through their crests.  
she heard Tai's voice inside her head.  
Sora called out. Where are you?  
I don't know, Sora, Tai replied. It's dark I'm afraid.  
Don't be, Tai, Sora told him.  
a bright light she heard him say. I want to go into the light, Sora  
No, Tai! Sora cried. Don't go! Come back to me!  
There was silence, and Sora was afraid Tai was no more.  
he asked, sadly.  
Sora mentally jumped in shock as his voice cut through her mind again. Because I I she wasn't sure what to say. She felt the heat of the heart symbol on her chest again, and slowly, she felt realisation creep into her being. Her body and mind felt energised, and she opened her mouth again to speak.  
Because I love you.  
The world imploded, and Sora found herself back in the hospital room again. An umbilicus was wavering in the air, linking her and Tai, as two beams of energy – one orange, one pink, both emanating from their chests – intertwined in mid-air, twisting and glowing with all the brightness and passion of a miniature sunrise. Slowly, the beams separated, and the orange beam, representing Courage, lanced forward, striking Sora on the forehead. She would have cried out, if it were not for the incredible feeling of serenity that overcame her. Simultaneously, the pink beam, from her chest, representing Love, began to flow over Tai's battered body. As Sora watched, she was not afraid any more.  
The colour was restored to Tai's skin as the beam played over him, the vitality coming back to his form. Sora clutched his hand tightly, as the power of love flowed freely. As the beam arced over his head, and that massive, matted mop of hair – now sticky with blood and polluted water from the river – both it and the orange energy winked out in a little flash of white light, leaving Sora and Tai alone in the room together.  
Sora stared down at his still form. His eyes flickered open, weakly, and he spoke in the hoarsest of whispers.   
Sora wrapped her arms around him, as tears streamed down her face – but this time, they were nothing less than tears of utter joy. I love you, Tai! she sobbed. I think I always have... on some level, I always tried to deny it but my crest showed me the truth.  
I love you too, Sora, Tai said, as tears of his own trickled free from his eyes. I'll love you forever.  
The sounds of hustle and bustle in the hospital receded far into the distance, as Sora bent down, and crushed Tai's lips against hers. The two young adults were lost in each other's embrace, as they shared their first kiss – a kiss filled with passion and promise. A kiss that would pave the way for years to come. A kiss of hope, for the future.  
A kiss of love.  
A kiss of courage.   
A kiss of life.  
  
- - -  
  
THE END  
  
- - -  
  
*sniffle* I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now.  
To all those who were afraid I was gonna kill Tai - it wouldn't be Taiora if they didn't get together in the end, now would it? Plus, I'd never kill Tai - mostly because I'd never do anything that'd hurt my precious Sora ^_^ (readers of "What's WRONG With You Peple" know what I mean ^_~)  
So, come on! Didja like it? This was my first ever attempt at writing a serious romance story. I think it got better towards the end... but maybe that's just me. Tell me your opinions! I want loadsa reviews on this sucka! ^_^  
Oh, and I'm planning to do some illustrations to go alongside this - perhaps one or two pages set out in a Manga-comic style, of the scenes where Tai professes his love from "Courage, Part Three", and the closing scene of this part.  
The Chris is short for Christopher, btw, kiddies - I'm a guy, and I'm not ashamed to admit I get all sniffly when it comes to matters like this!  
Now, hit me with yer best shot! ^_^  
  
- - -


End file.
